


Zeit ist das teuerste Kleinod

by Meaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, M/M, Misbehaving in a carriage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaka/pseuds/Meaka
Summary: One where Erwin gets bored on a carriage ride and decides to seize the moment.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171
Collections: Amazing EruRi Fics





	Zeit ist das teuerste Kleinod

Bored and restless, Erwin sat opposite Levi in the slowly moving carriage. It was dark outside, and the streets were mostly deserted. The day in Mitras had been long and tedious; with political intrigues, praising multiple undeserving men and general obsequious boot-licking, which had left Erwin feeling mentally and emotionally drained.

Looking out the window into the dark night, the birds had just started singing to the dawn, sensing daybreak’s arrival long before humans could. At a guess, it would be another hour before the trundling carriage reached Survey Corps HQ. Sleep eluded Erwin. Instead he chose to watch Levi, who looked pleased to be returning home.

Erwin shut the blinds down over the windows and leaned back, admiring his companion opposite him, who sat eyes shut and head tilted back; his dress uniform fit him neatly, and he had one leg crossed over the other. The dark-haired man had done well today; his behaviour had been exemplary, and he had even come across as charming a few times, though Erwin suspected he hadn’t intended to.

During one particularly dull meeting during the day, Erwin had steeled a fixed, sanguine expression on his face, whilst internally he allowed himself to day dream about the brief snatches of time he had with his lover. While his mouth smiled and he had on a face of innocent interest in the conversation at the table, his mind played over the wonderful, sinful things Levi would let him do to his body.

He could see Levi beneath him, begging him to be fucked harder; watched as Levi strained against his wrists being bound; could almost taste the unique flavour of the man as he would kiss him deeply.

Returning to the moment, Erwin took off his overcoat and shoved both it and the carriage blankets down onto the floor. He then lifted his booted foot, and stroked it suggestively up and down Levi’s calf.

“What do you want, you messy beast?” Levi drawled, cracking open one eye lazily, glancing down at the heap on the floor.

“Hmmm, just imagining ways to pass the time.” He didn’t feel like wasting any time they had together, especially when it was just the two of them. “Are you really tired?”

Levi stretched, uncrossed his legs and put his crossed foot back down onto the carriage floor. “Not really. Even if I were, I couldn’t sleep here.”

Right answer. Erwin grinned and reached across, pulling Levi off his seat and onto his lap. The move was clearly unexpected by the smaller man, and Levi glared at him, shifting to get comfortable, moving limber legs to straddle the broad waist.

“There is someone driving us, you know.” Voice lowered, looking round. ”And I can’t believe these walls are sound proof.”

“Then you had better keep quiet.” Erwin knew this was difficult for Levi. Although he himself enjoyed being loud during sex when he could safely do so, he was remarkably good at keeping schtum when he had to. He pushed Levi’s coat off his slim shoulders and began untying his cravat. Levi obliged by undoing his shirt buttons and shrugging off his shirt, folding it neatly on the seat beside Erwin.

Erwin stood, then turned them both, and kneeled down to lay Levi onto his back on the now soft carriage floor, padded by the blankets and coats. He kissed Levi deeply while divesting himself of his jacket and shirt, moving his hands down to remove Levi’s trousers. Erwin leaned back on his haunches to pull off Levi’s boots, and then reached down to unbuckle his own pants, pulling them down over his hips. His proudly erect cock sprang out, and he stroked it a few times, watching Levi’s face. God, how he would love to cum on that face.

 _‘Something to suggest when we are home, sometime,’_ he mused.

He pulled off his shirt over his head, too impatient to unbutton it. He kept his bolo-tie on.

Erwin lifted Levi’s legs and pushed his knees to his chest.

“What are you doing?? ERWIN!?” Levi practically squealed as Erwin touched his tongue to his perineum. “ERWIN, stop, I haven't bathed, that’s dirty!” The smaller man's voice was usually as deep as his; Erwin hadn't thought Levi's voice capable of reaching that sort of pitch.

“I don’t think you are capable of being dirty,” Erwin mouthed outloud against him, pressing his tongue hard against Levi’s prostate from the outside. Levi’s protests weakened with this, but he still continued to pull gently at Erwin’s hair. After a few experimental licks, his tongue moved south and flicked around Levi’s opening. He could feel it contract with the stimulation, and he heard Levi gasp. Erwin lathered his tongue around the outside, licking as if it were an ice cream cone. Then slowly, he tried to push the very tip of his tongue inside.

“ERWIN!” Levi hissed indignantly.

“Shh, just lie there and enjoy it.” Although he didn’t grow much body hair, Levi always shaved what he did have, everywhere from the nose down. He said he felt cleaner that way. And Erwin certainly had no complaints. It made this remarkably good fun. It also made it easier to tongue Levi’s balls, slowly sucking one, then moving onto the other, taking them one at a time gently into his mouth.

Finally he moved back over Levi and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“An animal,” Levi looked outraged, “you are literally an animal! Don’t even think about kissing me with that mouth.”

Erwin grinned at Levi as he put his own fingers into his mouth and sucked, applying saliva liberally. Then he bent back down and spat on Levi’s entrance.

“FUCK!” shouted Levi, then more quietly, “ _You are disgusting_!”

Erwin shushed him again, before bringing his fingers down to play with Levi’s entrance. It was nice and moist, pink and inviting. He pushed his middle finger in and felt Levi’s thighs twitch. He pumped it slowly in and out, in an imitation of what was to come. Soon he felt confident in adding another finger, and then another. Erwin crooked them, aiming for Levi’s sweet spot. Once they found the little nub, Levi began groaning in earnest, rocking his hips back to gain purchase on Erwin’s fingers.

Clear pre-cum was dripping from Levi’s cock, pooling on his stomach. He wasn’t particularly hard, and Erwin decided he would make him come untouched.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Erwin ordered. Levi groaned and ran his hands across Erwin’s shoulders.

Erwin took his own rock hard length and shimmied his knees up, laying Levi’s thighs over them. With one forearm bracketing Levi’s head, he used his right hand to guide himself towards that warm, wet, welcoming entrance. He pulled Levi’s right thigh down, and the head of his cock pushed in.

“Mmmmm,” Erwin sighed. He rocked back and forth, adjusting Levi to his girth. There was some resistance at first, deep within the smaller man. Erwin had learned with Levi that a little bit extra time allowing him to open up around his member would allow for the really deep penetration his lover enjoyed when his orgasm was upon him.

“I’m not made of glass,” Levi complained, “You can move more.”

Carefully, Erwin increased the rocking, until he began to easily slide deeper and deeper. He reared back to watch himself disappear over and over inside Levi.

“You have such a hungry, desperate hole for me.”

“Yyyeesss,” Levi moaned, eyes staring unseeingly up at the ceiling.

“Such a naughty soldier, seducing your Commander.” Erwin enjoyed this roleplay between them. “Trying to win yourself favours, eh?”

“Oh, Sir! Commander!” Levi joined in. Erwin snarled, his arousal flaring at the power-play.

“You think if you let me fuck you then you’ll get special treatment?”

“N-no sir,” Levi moaned, sweat gathering between the dips of toned chest muscles and on his forehead, “I just need your big cock, I need to be fucked. I need to be punished.”

“Do you want the driver to hear me pound you?" Erwin whispered in his lover's ear." Let him know that Humanity’s Strongest likes to take it up the ass from his Commander?”

“Y-yes!”

“You want him to hear me roar as I empty myself into you?”

“Fuck, yes sir!”

“Beg me.” Erwin ordered.

“Please sir, come inside me,” Levi begged, babbling exactly the phrases he knew would spur Erwin on. “I need your cum inside me. I want to come round your giant cock. I want you to make me come from just my ass!”

That was all it took for Erwin. His neck veins bulged as he pounded into Levi’s pliant form, knowing that Levi’s own words would make them both undone. He had known when he had decided to talk Levi into having carriage sex that all his stamina would desert him. Arousal was as much in the mind as the body, and the risk of being caught thoroughly turned them both on.

And then he felt it; Levi began to writhe uncontrollably, and then silently shook from head to toe as he came, legs in a vice around Erwin’s waist. When Erwin felt the tell-tale signs of Levi’s orgasm; the erratic breathing, the shaking at the backs of his thighs, he allowed himself to succumb to his own pleasure. Mouth buried in Levi’s neck, he roared as he came hard, deep inside his lover’s quaking body. He continued rocking gently inside Levi for a time, enjoying the aftershocks of pleasure.

Pushing himself up to smile at Levi in satisfaction, he wiped sweat from his forehead and went to kiss him.

“Nope.” Levi swatted his head to the side. “Not with what you just did with that mouth.”

Erwin grinned and instead peppered light kisses over the tips of Levi’s shoulders, along his collar bones and down to the almost hairless chest beneath him. Giving Levi’s nipples a few light licks and sucks elicited a hum of approval from his smaller lover. He tucked that information away for the next time they lay together.

Moving back onto his hands and knees, he slowly pulled out of Levi, careful to only mess the blankets and not their good overcoats. He lifted one of Levi’s legs to admire the view, before using one of the blankets to wipe away the mess he had made. After cleaning his own equipment, he began to redress himself and watched as Levi continued to simply lie contentedly on the floor; eyes half-open, watching him like a lazy cat. If the dark-haired man had a tail, the tip would have been twitching back-and-forth in silent satisfaction.

“We will be back soon,” Erwin reminded him, pulling his shirt on.

“Mmmhmmm.” Came the satisfied reply. Orgasm really took it out of Levi. He was one of these men who would lay happily in their afterglow, content to not do anything for a while after. In contrast, orgasm always made Erwin feel energised. And good sex even more so. It pleased Erwin that something he did could relax his lover, and could sometimes even give the desperately sleep-deprived man some much needed slumber.

Finally, Levi reached up a hand and allowed himself to be hauled upright. He groaned as the action made more mess.

“Why is there always _so_ much?” Levi grumbled half-heartedly as he arranged himself.

When the carriage reached the HQ and stopped, the two men disembarked, one walking more stiffly than the other.

“Thank you, Weber.” Erwin gave a generous payment to the driver. “Very quiet this evening, wasn’t it?”

“Oh yes sir,” nodded the driver enthusiastically, weighing the purse up in his hand. “Not a sound all night.”

“That’s right.” Said Erwin, meeting his eyes. The driver tipped his hat, winked and turned the carriage around on the road.

“Hurry up, old man.”

Erwin turned, striding past the guards on duty who saluted them both, and walked side-by-side with Levi through the main entrance and on to their quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another small indulgence for myself. Sorry for the poor summary!! I'm sure I'll edit it sometime. I always go back and re-edit each story about twenty times!
> 
> I've still working on my multi-chapter story and have a few ideas for one-shots with some more tender scenes between our two boys. I love to think of them as having an odd sort of domestic life together.
> 
> Comments are especially appreciated as it lets me know what you guys like to read too.


End file.
